You May Not Enter!
by Lupiniun Star
Summary: Oneshot.Possibly more if you want-wink wink nudge nudge-Anyways... This is a vampire thing.I'm actually not sure if the thing is a book,or the subject vampires is just books on vampires.Back to the summery.A girl was at home,when suddenly a vampire knocks


**'Ello,peoples!This is a little vampire oneshot,but if you want,I can make it into a real story.I got the idea from a dream I had...**

* * *

I shifted slightly on my bed,then turned the page.I grinned.I had finally got to _Vampires_.I must say,they were my favorite mythical creature,followed very closely by the werewolf. I was just loving my _Mythical Creatures From A to Z_ book.I had just got it today.

_Vampires are pale,and they cannot go out into the they do,they must wear lapis luzili a blue stone that protects them from Original Ones cannot be killed,and will only be hurt by White Ash wood in stake form,of were the ones no-one we assume they are everyone knows,crucifixes are a myth,as are sleeping in a coffin,though they need dirt from their home ones,such as the Original Ones and ones that drink tons of human blood,cannot cross running water,and stakes and burning work..._

I read had more about The Original Ones,and more about norma I was done I put it down and got up,heading downstairs and to the kitchen.I made myself a sandwhich,poured some juice,and started to head back upstairs when the doorbell was at work,and I didn't even know who my dad _was._I opened the was dark out,and leaves were the doorstep stood a pale man,who wore a black coat and seemingly a cloak underneth it,he wore a blue ring on his right pointer finger.I suddenly knew he was a Vampire,but whether he was an Original One or not I did not know.I just knew one thing.I _must_ not invite him inside."No." I said firmly,then made to close the door.

But he grabbed the door "Now,m' dear,you didn't even know what I was going to ask," He purred,his voice smooth,soothing...

I shook my head.I could not go into a trance.I planted my feet "Oh,yes I do!You are not coming in!"

He stared at me " I just need to make a phone call,dear,then I'll be off."

My eyes narrowed "One,that's the oldest trick in the book,two,I know what you are!A vampire!And three,I wouldn't let you in even if you _weren't_ a vampire!"

He smiled "Oh,,you can just take your crucifixes don't on me."

My eyes ha!Now I knew was an Original One! "Well,I know that,because as you have pointed out,I am not ,you have made a mistake,by the said,'especially on me.' That gets me thinking you're an Original One... aren't you?"

He laughed "Oh, true ,sweetheart,I am an Original One,so you know it'll be much better for you if you _just let me in._It will not hurt as much,trust me."

A stared right back at him,determined not to give in "You may not enter!"

He hissed slightly,and tore the door off it's hinges. "You have one more-"

"You _may_ not enter!" I inturrupted,not giving up in the slightest.

He glared at me "Big mistake,sweetheart."

I could feel something prodding at my somehow I knew that if I just ran upstairs,that it would take I stayed put,fighting it.

He pulled back,examining me "My my,Poppit's also strong..." He paused "I'll be back,m'dear!" He walked off into the now darker night.

My heart was pounding,and oh,I knew he'd be back tonight!Maybe... maybe if I had some help... Yes!It might getting my jacket,I ran ,man,this was freaking dangerous!The safest place was in a house!But I kept was a basketball game at my school (I personally didn't like basketball) and I knew that my friends would all be there!Luckily,I live just a short run away from the school,and I skidded into the school,leaves covering my brown hair that had different hues,my green eyes ,it still wasn't safe!He could enter a school!Luckily,the people who collected the money seemed to be on a potty break,so I managed to get in without trouble.

"Katie!?What're you doing here!?" A girl with red hair and freckles asked as she came up to me.

"Nikki,I need your help!You and Sarah gather our friends!" I gasped out.

Nikki blinked,but went to look for them,followed by her best friend Sarah,who had limp dark brown hair and buck had learned not to question me.

I myself went looking for .He was my favorite teacher,and he knew my mom was my Band Teacher,in I saw was wierd though,because he was looking at the wall,not at the game,and his eyes were I clenched my teeth.I knew _exactly_ why he was doing Original One.I marched over there and.. well.. _slapped him._It sure woke him up "Huh!?What?Katie,what was that for!?" He asked,looking at me with normal,blue eyes,a gleam coming off his bald 't get me wrong,he was only like 40,45,maybe.

"Er... You won't believe me when I tell you..." I paused,then decided to tell him. "Because a vampire had control of your mind,and I couldn't think of any other way to snap you out of it"

Surprisingly,he _did_ believe me and he shot out of his chair "How do you know?"

And I told him what happened,and why I was here.

He shook his head "I'd help,but I don't think I'd do much ,I'll tell you what.I'll try to keep watch on everything in here."

I nodded "Thanks,Mr. Carol."

"Katie!I got them!" Nikki her were Kaitlynn,a girl with long black hair,brown eyes,and a dark complexion(But not black) with glasses,Kristina,a girl with brown hair in a boy-style cut and normal complextion,Heather,a girl with blond hair,blue eyes and a tan complextion,Julia,a very short girl with brown hair and glasses and a pale complextion,and Destiny,a dark blond girl with hazel eyes.

I nodded "Thanks!Now,everyone,run for your lives out there!"

And run for our lives to my house we ran inside,pnating,just as a dark shape glided up to the house

"Oh,you've got friends, delightful!More for me~!"He paused "Of course,I'll save /you/ for last,m' dear."

I glared at him "You're not getting any of us!"

Kaitlynn stared at the doorless door-way,her eye brows knitted together "What's with the door?" she whispered to me.

"He tore it off the hinges," I replied.

She squeaked then stepped back.

He smiled "Oh,yes,be very scared!Makes me feel exhilerated,my dears!"

Kristina stepped forward,toes just on the thresh-hold of the house "Well,you don't scare me!"

Always the tough one.

He just laughed "Not being scared means you're not very bright."

She fumed "Why,I oughtta," She made to step forward.

"NO!' I screamed,trying to grab her,but the Original One had lowered his fangs to her neck and sucked her was a terrible splattered everywhere as Kristina flailed and cursed and did not drop her until she had gone as pale as him."Who's next?" He asked, teeth were now covered with blood,and he was slowly licking all of it off.

I flinched.

"Oh,so even _you_ don't like that,m'dear?" He asked,smiling gently,all the blood now his teeth,some of it,that is.I,myself,had blood on my face from the splatter.I shook my head "No one should," I whispered,just loud enough to be heard.

He laughed again "Oh,but I do.. yes,where were we...?Let me in."

I took a deep breath "You may not come in!" I said,just as my friends all said no.

He hissed again. "Oh,you'll all regret it,you like your friend."

Sarah quivered "I... I don't want that to happen..."

I stared at her,and the Original One smiled.

"C-.. come.." She continued slowly,cautiously.

"Dammit,no!" I she continued.

"Come... i-"

There was only one thing to my other friends knew pushed her out,tears welling up in our eyes.

Her eyes went wide as she fell right into his brought his head down to her wasn't as bad,though she did licked his lips when he was done and let her drop to the ground."Thank you,girls!" He purred "Now,_let me in_.It won't even hurt as much as it did her if you do," He continued,nudging Sarah with his boot.

"You.. you keep away from her!" Nikki was the closest to Sarah.

He just smiled "Hit a nerve,have I,dear?" He asked.

Nikki just stood there,tears falling down her cheeks.

I patted her on the back and glared at him "We weill never let you in.. you... you.. fiend!"

He chuckled "Ah,good ,yes... you girls don't know my name,do you?"

"We don't _want_ to!" I cried.

He ignored me "You may call me Klaus,dears."

"We don't want to call you aything except an idiot!" Destiny snapped.

"Another nerve,yet again,dears?You've got to work at that,huns." He just grinned.

Julia suddenly flung a vase at him.

Klaus just leaned to one side and the vase flew past his head "That would have been a lovely shot if my reflexes weren't so good,'mdear."

Julia just huffed and glared.

Then my eyes widened "Got it!" I yelled then ran upstairs,followed by the looked after us "Hope your coming back,dears!" He sang happily.

"What?"They all asked me.

"White ash wood!" I whispered utgently."It's the only thing that can injure him,and I have a tree right at my window!"

"How do you know?" Heather asked.

"I got _Mythical Creatures from A to Z_ today,and I finished the vampires part." We were at my room by now.I opened the window,and stifled a was Klaus,lounging lazily in the tree "You weren't planning anything with this wood,were you,dears?"He asked lazily.

"Yes we were!" I screamed,then tore off a limb.

Klaus lunged at me but I pulled back in before he could touch me.I slammed the window snarled and banged on the glass but we ran downstairs and into the kitchen.

"Someone get me a knife!" I said, holding out a hand.

Kaitlynn handed me a knife,being most familiar with my home.

I set on carving the white ash wood into a sharp a few minutes I had a crude,but real, marched back to the open was there,leaning on the wall. "Lovely stick,poppit," He said to me "Plan to use it?"

I clenched my teeth "Yes,in fact,I am."

He smiled charmingly "Try your best,dearie."

I knew he'd just dodge it if I threw it,so I set it down-just as my mind was being prodded was much stronger this time,due to all the blood he had had.

Nikki looked entranced;the only one of us who did "Come-"

And we pushed he was invited inside,we'd be doomed.

Klaus fell onto shrieked and fought,and blood flew again,but it still wasn't as bad as... I gulped... splattered onto my face.I looked disgusted,and he could tell.

"You love it when your a vampire,poppit!Trust me on that!"

And I me and the rest of my friends glared at him he prodded mind was now white hot,and Destiny and Julia,however,were entranced,but they didn't say come stepped outside.

"No,you guys!" I cried out.

Klaus grabbed both of them,and drank their blood,switching between one to the other as rest of us shuddered and stepped back.

He just smiled when he was done,dropping them both. "Who's next?" He asked,as he had done a while ago.

I just was covered in blood,and my friends bodies littered the flowed down my cheeks,and I glared at him angrily.I was about to pick up to steak when he probbed again. Oh,how it burned even more!I screamed as I fought,and it throbbed,even hotter then before.

My freinds screamed also,and then suddenly,while stumbling,Heather ,not Heather!She was my other best friend!Kaitlynn was my other!Kaitlynn was curled into a ball,whimpering and screaming.

He drained Heather quickly without a fuss,eyeing me and Kaitlynn angrily.I knew he wanted 's who he had come for,anyway.

"Now,just let me in,and there will be no more pain,dears!" He said,staring at us.

"No," I said,stumbling to my my screaming I had fell onto the matching vase of the one Julia had thrown,and blood was falling from my forehead, blood dripping down my face.

His nostril's widened as the smell hit him,and his eyes widened "You wish to have more pain,my tastey dear?" He asked,now eyeing me hungrily.

I ignored him as Kaitlynn stood up beside me "Where's your mom,Katie?Shouldn't she be home?"She whispered urgently.

I looked outside,past Klaus. Yes,she should fact,she should have been home hours ago.

Klaus yawned "Oh,your mother?I took care of _her _before I came here."

Now I really started crying "Bastard!" I grabbed the steak and jumped outside,grabbing hold of his shoulders,plunging it into his looked looked surprised for a moment,then howled in pain as he scrabbled for the steak,reaching for his back.

I dropped off him,sobbing.

He yanked it out,blood own this time.

Kaitlynn had just been staring,fear clouding her eyes.

He then laughed "Oh,my my!Braver then I thought,poppit!" He looked at me,grinning.

I glared back,now holding back the tears.I would not cry in front of him again!

He cocked his head to the side,thinking "It would be a waste,mm?" He asked,seemingly talking to suddenly picked me up and sunk his teeth into the jungular vein of my neck.I blacked last thing I heard was Kaitlynn's screaming and sobbing,lasting thing I saw was Klaus's rather handsome,if dark,face, last thing I though was _'It wasn't like this with the other girls... was it?'_ . And the last thing I felt were the Original One's cool hands,and warm blood rushing through me,actually pleasant.

* * *

When I woke up,the first thing I realized was that I was in a soft bed,blankets covering me.I remembered what had happened.I sat up quickly.

"You know,you should rest,or I can give you what you need right now." That was Klaus,sitting on a chair,staring at me.

I stared back "Where am I?" I asked,taking a deep breath.

He smiled "My little abode."

I then realized I felt tired,drained..."What did you do?" I whispered.

He laughed "Took enough blood to make you pass out,then took you home." He frowned "Mind you,your friend wasn't very happy."

I took in another breath "Did you do anything to her!?"

He shook his head "Do you want to feel better?"

I slowly nodded,and he got up and rolled up his was a cut on it,dripping blood "Drink," He said,sitting down beside me on the bed.

My eyes widened,and I shook my head "No way!"

He sighed "You have to,dear."

I knew what would happen,but I felt so drained... I lowered my head and sucked his blood slowly.

He smiled "There,dear." He got up.

I was immediantly feeling better "Now why did you take me here?Why do you want to.. to change me?" I protested.

He smiled "It would be a waste ,I realized,and that I had seen you before."

I raised an eyebrow,silently asking him when.

"Why,when you were born,my daughter."

* * *

**Holy crap!That's the longest thing I'v done yet!Anyways,R&R,peoples!Hope you liked it!**


End file.
